The Zodiac Princess
by Naturegirl360
Summary: Tohru has chosen Yuki over Kyo and now he's in his last year of school, depressed. Akito decides, thanks to Tohru's worrying habits, that he will give him a second chance. But, by an arrange marriage? Who is she? And what will happen? Kyo/OC
1. Depression

**Hey, Naturegirl360 here**

**Hooray! My first Fruits Basket Fanfic, I hope you guys enjoy my story. Again, I do like Kyo/Tohru, but Tohru's characters description does not suite my story idea.**

**Well, let the story begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket... Only my characters!**

* * *

Chapter One

(Kyo P.O.V)

-Monday-

What is the point of going to this dumb school anyway? All I'm going to get is the girl I loved and that dam **Rat** making out all day. Not to mention, the whole school and my family, *well, apart from my adopted dad* hates me!

I coped enough with Tohru excepting my inner beast, but now... Why does the world hate me? "Hey, stupid Cat. Stop daydreaming and move it or we will be late for school", Rat-boy spoke, annoyingly. "Whatever", I casually said, shoving my hands into my jacket pocket. For once, I'm wearing a jacket because I just couldn't take the cold anymore; as well feeling more hidden in my jacket, no one will recognise me so they won't bully me more.

You got that right. Ever since we returned to school last week, everyone found out about my failure with winning Tohru and they started picking on me. "Oh Yuki, have you heard about the new transfer students coming in today?" Tohru cheerfully questioned the said person as he nodded his silver-haired head.

"Of course, it is my responsibility to know since I'm class president. Don't worry, Tohru; you know that only **you** belong in my heart and no one else", oh **please**. Someone give me a barf-bag. Thankfully, two minutes after the torture of the goo-goo eyed couple; we arrived to the front gate of the school. Straight away, the couple left towards the two weird girls that Tohru always hangs around with.

Only leaving me... By myself, feeling half better because of the relief of not gagging on the overly-loved couple... And half worse, because I'm all alone again and I'll always will be. *Hum, maybe I should take a look at the transfer students and then get to class*, I thought to myself. With that decided, I headed towards the school hangouts for people to chat and introduce each other.

I saw a lot of the transfer student's very geeky guys and a few girls. Only a third of them were called for the popular guys and girls. "Hey, look at that loner over there", whispered one of the students said to another. "I know, doesn't she have any sense of style at all?" One whispered back, earning some more laughs in the progress.

I looked towards the direction of the points and saw a small girl with her brown hair in a fish-tail style and a cream-coloured French hat that covered most of her head. She also was wearing a baggy dull red-coloured jumper over her school shirt and the long sleeves hid her hands. She is sitting by a tree, on her laptop. In fact, my tree that I normally relax by; but, weirdly enough I didn't mind.

I then noticed something strange about the laptop. There on the lid was the twelve zodiac sign and beside it sat a lonely cream-coloured cat with sapphire eyes; matching the girls own mysterious eyes.

"Step aside, I'm going to talk to her", said a transfer student, who was in fact the girl that annoys me the most by giving me broken bones... Kagura Sohma. She went over to the mysterious girl, *how old is she, thirteen? She must be between the year of the Dog or the Rooster*.

"Hi there", Kagura cheered, dryly. The little brunette looked up from her laptop shyly and answered load enough for me to hear. "C-Ciao", her voice had an Italian accent. "My name's Kagura Sohma. What's yours?"

"A-Angel Maria Rosette", her accent turned really strong as she pronounced her surname; Kagura and some other students that were with her giggled. "Yeh... You don't mind if we call you Ange for short", the Boar-Zodiac then burst into a fit of laughter. But, the Angel girl did not seem to like and backed away a little, turning really shy.

*Okay, this is something that has to stop... Even, if I do break a couple of more bones from Kagura*, I decided marching towards the crowd. "Kagura leave her alone. Do you always have to course trouble?" Bad mistake, because now she is hugging me so hard that I could hear my ribs cracking.

"Oh Kyo my love, I knew you would come to find me!" She cooed loudly, breaking more bones. I heard the Italian girl behind me spoke up, "I-I don't mean any harm. But, I think you're breaking his bones". Kagura let go and glared at her.

"You can't tell me what to do, **Ange**", things are going to get worse and now I can't help. "I just only wanted to make sure no one got hurt... I don't want anyone hurt", she whispered, slowly backing away. Suddenly, when I thought that it was over Kagura shouted back, "you really are a loner. Backing away from your own kind, let me guess you're that animal girl that moved into that old run-down cottage in the woods. Ha, your only friends are probably animals!"

"I may have animal friends, but I learned their ways. For example, as far as I know; I've seen all the Sohma's of the school and they each have their own scent." She looked at Hatori and Momiji who had seen the whole scene. "A Cow and a Rabbit", and turned to Yuuki, who as well returned to see the scene; with Tohru of course.

"A **Rat**", she spat, her accent strong; as if it was the most disgusting thing in existence. She turned to me with gentle sapphire eyes, "a Cat", finally back to Kagura. "And last, but not least; a Pig... Or is_ s'it_ a Boar? I'm not quite sure if there's a difference".

People chuckled lightly from the background. *H-How does she know about our animal scent?* I thought in disbelieve. Suddenly, she backed away one more time, since Kagura was stunned in disbelieve as well. Angel, I think it was, turned around heading towards the school building as class was about to start; not without saying.

"I think it _t'is _best, if I just stay out of your lives. Besides, I don't really need any help", she added obviously towards me. Then she disappeared inside the building.

-On Friday-

I never really saw much of the strange girl, apart from home-room and some lesson. This week, even with the whole event on Monday, my life seemed to be getting worse. I've even begun to stay in my room after, only to come out for training or to pick up/drop off my food plate and return to my room.

Sometimes, I pick a fight with that dam Rat. Mostly because I was 'worrying Tohru' with the whole attitude and all; it is nice to know that she still cares for me, but, only as a brother and sister kind of way.

*If only I had one more chance, to be happy again... Just one more chance, before I have to spend the rest of my life in **that** cage*, I pleaded my thoughts. Finally, I went to bed, struggle to fall asleep again.

***Please***

* * *

**Me: Well, that's Chapter One. I'm practically excited to write the next, because of my next idea.**

**Kyo: Then hurry up, just having to **act** depressed, is my making me depressed.**

**Me: *Knowing look* Ahh, does '**ittle wittle' **Kyo already have a crush on a certain character of mine?**

**Kyo: As if!**

**Angel: Huh? What's **_t'is_** going on?**

**Kyo: Nothing! *Storms off***

**Angel and me:?**

**Me: Anyway... Let me know if you guys like to see more. Read and Review, please! And I'll see you next time.**

**Naturegirl360 out**


	2. The arranged marriage

**Hey, Naturegirl360 here**

**So, I got two reviews that are **begging** for more, thanks guys! To be honest, I'm quite happy that I'm getting reviews because having an OC in a Fan Fic is very unlikely. Well, thanks anyway... Keep them coming!**

**Anyway, back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket!**

Chapter Two

(Kyo P.O.V)

How am I still alive? I don't know. What is the point, scratch that; why do I still go to this god **dam** school!

It's November, not long after my sixteenth birthday (Naturegirl360: I don't know when Kyo's real birthday is so sorry if I got it wrong... Wait does anyone know when his birthday is? Oh well, if you guys **do** know, leave a review). Being honest, I actually had fun on my birthday. Tohru made my favourite dinner; Kagura for once, left me alone... As I mean, not breaking my bones alone. She pretty much gave me some space; the dam Rat didn't annoy or pick a fight with me; I managed to have small chat with that Angel girl-

Woh, wait a second! Why did I make **that** a positive on my list? To be truthful, that kind of is a bonus to get her to talk, **at all**! I don't know why, but I ever since I first saw her; I want to know more about her.

-Flash back, at the school morning on Kyo's birthday-

I am pretty much relaxing on my seat, with my feet on the desk. While all of us were waiting for our **late** teacher, again; I was just enjoying a good morning being sixteen. "Where is that pencil", I heard a familiar whisper as I looked at the only person sitting next to me, *E.g. I'm next to a window*.

The Angel girl seemed to be looking for her pencil that she dropped. Straight away, I found the pencil under my desk, "is this yours?" I questioned, handing her the pencil. "Si, grazie", she shyly thanked, taking the pencil. Good thing I knew some Italian.

"Is your eye sight okay, because I spotted that pencil easily", I wondered. She seemed to look slightly offended of my tone of voice, but I quickly added "just saying, my opinion I **hate** glasses. There a pain, especially when you break them; I got plenty of problems enough, thank you".

She giggled at the ending joke, which got me to smile. "Yeh, I'm just a little tired", she finally answered, rubbing her eyes. "Why?" I questioned, confused.

"I've been training late, last night".

"Oh, really; I do karate myself".

"Wow, no way! I do as well", she stood up excited.

"Cool, what belt are you. I not long earned the Black-Belt".

"Black-Belt also; my brother is too", she added, and then I became curious.

"You got a brother?" I questioned, raising n eyebrow.

"Si, an older brother, he's in New York at the moment though", she shyly replied, trying to hide into her chair.

"Travelling sort of job?"

She nodded her head. "You seem happy today, is _s'it_ a special occasion?" She then seemed curious as she finally gave me a small smile.

Strangely, I felt a warm-like sting in my chest when she smiled. "Yeh, it's my sixteenth birthday".

"Oh, happy birthday; mine is on Valentine's Day", she cheered.

"Wait? You're fifteen?" I was shocked, *I thought she was **thirteen **or fourteen for the least!*

"I guess I kinda look younger, with this big jacket. I-I'm bit shy, so... I tend to want to feel more hidden", turning shy again, "well, you're pretty good at it. I hardly see you around".

"Ha, that's the whole point", she giggled.

"Sorry that I'm late class! Now, with the register..." The late teacher cut in as he ran into the room; straight away, babbling about the register.

I gave Angel a small smile, before we got on for the rest of class.

-End of flash back-

"Oh Kyo!" Said the annoying Dog, Shigure as he entered my room... Without my permission!

"What!" I shouted, not in the mood.

"Somthing important is needed to be discussed. Akito wants to talk to you!" He suddenly became serious; turning to my cat instincts, I climbed onto my bed as he tried to drag me to the car. "Please Kyo, it's for you own good", Tohru pleaded, while I'm **still **trying to cling onto the front door.

Since it was made out of paper; it ripped straight away. "Why does Akito want to talk to me?!" I complained, now finally in the car. "How would we know, you stupid Cat", the Rat replied.

"Well, I don't know why you all had to come with me!" I screamed trying to open the door. *Dam it, child lock!*

"Akito knew that you wouldn't want to come. So, he sent us to force you there. Also, we can't leave poor Tohru all alone in that house", Shigure first serious then... Well, just being a Dog.

"Don't worry, Shigure. I would have been fine", Tohru reinsured as always. "Oh, where here!" She suddenly added.

There before me was the gigantic gate entrance to the Sohma family. I hated the place, because 1. Akito lives there. 2. Kagura lives there, and 3. In there was the cage that all Cat cursed people spent the rest of their lives in... Wait a second!

"No, it's too early for me to go to the cage! No!" I panicked, "as much as you try to make fool of yourself. This is not the reason that you're here... Stupid Cat", Yuuki commented. *Then what the **hell **am I doing here?!*

I couldn't speak another word, while I was literally being dragged to Akito's room. Once we reached Akito's room, I was shaking like anything. The door behind me closed, realising that I was alone... Or so I thought. "Welcome Kyo, I see that you actually came", the creepy voice of Akito's echoed in the room. He appeared from behind of one of his bamboo plants.

"What do you want with me?" I spat, glaring into his eyes. "To discuss with you about your attitude. You're making everyone around you miserable, even Tohru is so worried that **she's** become miserable!" He shouted, glaring full of daggers. *Not everyone, the Angel girl never seems to look miserable towards me, only shy*.

"Its not my fault that I feel miserable and even lonely!" I shouted back. He then pulled an evil grin, "oh, I'm pretty sure you won't be lonely, after I tell you your punishment".

"W-What do you mean?" I began to stutter, not knowing what was going to happen. "I have met an adviser from another family, who seem to have close relations with our curse. I had a chat and decided to put you and the daughter of the family in an arranged marriage".

"**What**!?" I screamed, "you can't choose who I choose to be with!" *Even though I don't really have a life*.

"Neither has your fiancee. It's already been decided, you two are getting married by Febuary the fifteenth... Consider this your chance to not spend the rest of your life in the cage", he slyly spoke.

"D-Do... Do I even get to meet her?" I questioned, I don't know why though. "Well, since she lives near the area. We also arranged for her to visit you at Shigure's house during the Christmas holiday".

I couldn't say anything else. There was nothing else **to** say. Akito finished with a bow and left, as I dragged myself out of the room with a blank face. "So, what did he say?" Tohru asked snapping me out of my faze.

"... I'm getting married"

* * *

**Me: So, the big scene has been released. This was one of the fastest updates I've ever done.**

**Kyo: ... First I was deprssed, now I'm getting married!**

**Angel: But Kyo was really funny in the flashback**

**Kyo:*Blushes***

**Me: Well, I'll leave you two alone and get back to the readers. Thanks for reading and **please **review!**

**Naturegirl360 out**


	3. Finally meet

**Hey, Naturegirl360 here!**

**I'm back from my **long** holiday! I'm tanned and ready for the next chapter. I am really enjoying the series already so far.**

**Also we have two of my own OC's on this chapter. My favourite main female companion, also my main male companion.**

**Onto the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, beside my own OC!**

Chapter Three

(Kyo P.O.V)

The Christmas Holiday has finally arrived. I'm relieved that I don't need to go to school for a month, but I was absolutely nervous about meeting my so-called **Fiancé**. I mean who the hell is she?! I practically avoided everyone since I was told my **punishment**; the only thing I thought of was my planned future.

I skip my least favourite lessons, though I did attend the detention's so I didn't get expelled. What? I'm already in enough trouble. The last thing was that I felt like I was forgetting something or someone really.

"Kyo, you better be in your best clothes, because you're Fiancé will being attending our Christmas party in an hour's time!" Shigure sang annoyingly, as I complained to myself. I went over to my wardrobe and just went for the most casual clothes. "Now that is a **huge **no! You're not wearing those skimpy trousers and crippled shirts!" The dog burst in, taking clothes away.

He looked through the wardrobe, taking out a suitable combination. Blue trousers with some rip patterns by the knee, matching a white button up shirt, "they're same thing!" I shouted, "no they're more **stylish**. Now, put these on in the most attractive manner then come downstairs to help prepare", Shigure finished walking out of the door. "Why do I have to dress in a attractive way?" I complain, the dog poked his head out from behind the door.

"If you want a happy marriage, you got make yourself look attractive and capable for her", and he left. *I guess he has a point*, I thought, also putting on the jeans. I put on the white shirt having it half tucked, only with the top three bottoms undone, slightly revealing my toned chest. The long sleeves folding a lit bit. I decided to add a chain on my right side of the trousers, making me look more Rebel; as some girls call a 'Bad Boy'.

I didn't do anything with my hair, since its natural messy look was enough. Walking down the stairs, Tohru greeted me, commented my look in a normal state with **no **blush at all. Yuki, of course, just looked at me and wholesome to my part of the decorating.

-An hour later-

The party just started and it was already busy. There was no sign of my fiance, but Akito was though warning me to behave. "Ladies and Gentlemen, are special guest... Miss. Angel Rosette", Akito announced. *Its her! It's the Angel girl!* Before me, the Italian girl wore a Mrs. Claus dress with red ballet pumps. She still had her hair tied back, but as a lose pony tail, her gentle curls reached almost to her toned stomach. Besides her usually jacket, what took its place was a cream coloured cardigan, faintly noticing a hidden accessory under her left sleeve up to her neck.

*Is that why she always wear a jacket? And wow, she looks amazing*, I thought frozen from my place. Akito led the girl towards me, when our eyes met. "Angel this is your fiance Kyo Sohma; Kyo this Angel Rosette... I believe you to go to the same school, am I correct?" Akito introduced, we both nodded quiet. "It's you", I said.

"It's... You", she shyly replied. The leader Zodiac left for us to spend time alone. We both went and sat on the porch deciding that I speak first. "So you're the one I'm going to marry?" She nodded slowly, "I guess so, that greedy adviser of mine would do anything to get more money". I chuckled at her innocence, she seemed like a different version of Tohru; but more quiet and of course Italian. "It pretty much explains why you looked troubled at school. I thought Kagura has pulled another stunt to... Should I say? 'Cling onto you'", she continued, struggling on her english.

I gave her a small smile, *she really is like Tohru*. Suddenly, a cat called from behind us and stood there was a ginger cat with a leather collar. "Hey, Blaze", I said to my companion. The cat climbed onto my lap as I pet him. Angel looked at the cat curiously then questioned, " is he yours?" I nodded, "yeah, Blaze and I knew each over for as long as we could remember. Right buddy?"

Blaze meowed in agreement, with a little purr. "He comes and go's when he wants to", I explained. "Do you like cats?", I questioned. "Oh, I love cats. Everything about them!" Suddenly, Angel touch the furry collar of her dress as it moved to reveal a tail. The tail leaped off of her to show a cream coloured cat, with Sapphire eyes. *they both match and is that the cat from the picture on Angels laptop lid I saw at September?*

"This is Sapphire, my companion and best friend. Same with you two, we known each other since birth... I remember one of my favourite stories that my mother always told me before bed, when I was little", the shy girl started. "A Japanese legend. They called it, 'The Cat of the Zodiac'". *Tohru knew it as well!*

"I know the story", I folded her. Our eyes connected again, straight away; Angel gave a slight uncommon blush. "It's kinda my signature story, the people of my family sort of call me the Cat", I reasoned. "So I heard from that girly Rat-boy... You know, you're not stupid?" I smiled at her kindness, *she may be like Tohru, a little. But, out of all the times the dam Rat called stupid, Tohru never said to me that I'm not. Ha, especially calling him a girly Rat-boy*.

"So, what is your mother like?" I decided to ask, trying to awkward. "Oh, s-she was everything a mother could be... Have our girly times; spend our afternoons in the music room as she taught me to play a new instrument; have a picnic in the garden with Dad and my older brother; and ending the day with a either a fantasy story or a Roman myth story as she then sang her goodnight lyllaby... I miss her", she ended, a tear falling down her pale cheek. I caught it with my finger, feeling how soft her skin was.

"I'm sorry for your pass, I could tell that anyone could respect her. How long has it been?"

"Almost ten years, s-she was brutally murdered from a family enemy known for thirty years" another tear fell. I then pulled her close, not that our chest touch but it was sorta a hug. "I'm sorry that I asked", *Okay, what's with the apologising!*

"It _t'is _okay, I have gotten use to the loneliness", her accent turning strong.

"... Well, you're no longer alone any more. I will always be here for you", I strangely enough comforted.

"On no, you don't have to! It's just something that I had to get use to, because the life that I live in is never normal". *You have no idea of normal in my case*, my sarcasm reached my thoughts. In the background a gentle song of the radio played. "Would you care for a dance?" I offered, holding my hand out towards her. She accepted and we both waltz around the garden, surprised that we could since we never done it before. What didn't know though, was the other party guests watching our already strong connection shine around us.

(Angel P.O.V, yay for the first time!)

I never felt so mesmerized by someone like him before. Sure, he was the first guy that I tried to push away when I moved here. Now though, that I'm marrying him the day after my sixteenth birthday; I felt my kept feeling post out all at once towards him, with my cheerful smile.

*If only he accept my freakish nature, once I tell him... man, he would hate me if I told him!* "You now, I'd like to see your like with your hair down", his rebellious voice wondered. I blushed brightly, as I slowly took my hat off. Revealing my sweep-like fringe with a burning red highlight on the edge. The sweep just covered my left eye, when I shyly looked up at the tall teen.

Then I took out my low ponytail, my hair falling to my mid back. The slight natural curls sparkled in the glistening moonlight. "Wow, you're beautiful... Hey, what's this?" He looked at my unusual necklace, which in fact looked like a silver cats collar. On the front was a heart pendant tag with a sapphire gem from the centre. Clipped next to the tag was a chain, that led down my left shoulder to my left wrist.

"My special locket, I had it since birth and I can take it off... Never found a way",*Oh Jupiter! (Naturegirl360: Roman version of Zeus) Please don't play up, braclet!* "Oh okay, let's keep dancing."

-After the party-

The party was amazing, as well Romantic. Now, the owner Shigure was showing me my room, which use to belong to Tohru who now stays in Yuki's room. I don't really want know what they do. Anyway the best thing was that I am next to Kyo's room. Once comfortable, Kyo enter my empty room. "It was nice meeting you today, properly", he comment nervous. "Y-you too, thanks", my answer echo in the very empty room. Besides us and our companions.

"Well... Goodnight", he finished, not without a kiss on my hand. "N-night", I stuttered, blushing in the dark. A nod of goodbye and he left. Collapsing onto my large bed,I fell asleep facing another another day.

* * *

**Me: Angel was the surprise fiance!**

**Kyo: I'm surprised Kagura wasn't there to stop us.**

**Angel: I thought that I saw her being restrained by Haru.**

**Kyo: That explains it.**

**Me:Well, thanks for reading guy's and PLEASE leave a review. Thanks! :)**

**Naturegirl360 out**


	4. Karate practice

**Hey, Naturegirl360 here!**

**I'm back! Sorry for the **long **wait. I have already explained to one of my other FanFiction's but I'll repeat it again.**

**Unlike other FanFiction Authors, I was really busy and active at summer. Since I get bored easily I just go out and do sports; so I pretty much got out of the rhythm in my updates. Also, I'm at my last year of school and I'm trying to keep up with my education for my GCSE exams.**

**Anyway, once again sorry and I'll try to update as much as I can. Now let's continue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit's Basket, only my OC's and my story idea.**

Chapter Four

(Kyo P.O.V)

What is wrong with me?! I just woke up at **five** in morning excited just to see Angel again. It's no use, I can't even go back to sleep. I got up from my always untidy bed; changed into my training clothes and climbed out of my open window. At the garden, I practice my karate trying everything to tire myself out.

"Grr, I'm still not tired", I grumbled quietly, making sure not to wake up anyone. "Want a fighting partner?" I suddenly heard a familiar whisper; I turned around to see Angel in her casual clothing. "Umm... S-sure", I nervously replied. She smiled then got into the fighting stance. I smirked, deciding to test her strength; so I raised my hand for her to practice her punching.

She prepared herself then swung her fist as it clashed powerfully unto my hand.

...

"Oww!" I grabbed my hand painfully, luckily not waking the others. Angel had a worried look as she whispered, "Sorry! It _t'is _my fault that I forgot about my strength, I'm such an idiot!" I took a deep breath then sighed, the pain slowly fading. "No you're not an idiot... I shouldn't have tested you like that. As they always say... Don't judge a book by its cover", I answered, with a wink. The mysterious girl giggled which made me smile.

"True", she looked up at me. She then got into a fighting stance ready to Spar. Getting prepared also I then swung a kick; she dodges it as fast as anything. Once again with her speed; she attempts to punch me, but I **just** managed to avoid it. I then did a low sweep kick to trip her as she suddenly surprised me with a back flip.

Angel then landed gracefully onto her feet, and then did a low sweep kick herself. Seeing as she caught me off guard, I fell to the ground. *Fair play*. Before I got back up, the believed to be shy girl pinned me down with her boot.

"Give up?" She smirked, reaching her hand to help me up. I took her hand and stood up. However, I gripped her hand and then tried to flip her over but me. But she caught up on me and dug her feet into the ground. Instead of me flipping her over... **I **got flipped over **her**.

"Yeah... Not getting fooled that easily", she said, with a raised eyebrow. She helped me back up. I dusted myself of then we shook hands. "I'm impressed, you definitely earn your place as black belt", I complemented. Angel only nodded her head, turning shy once again. I'm sure that she blushed for a second there.

Just as we were about to head back inside, the sun started to rise. *Don't have to worry sleeping anymore*, I thought sarcastically.

(Angel P.O.V)

Chuckling in my thoughts, boys still need to learn that I'm the wrong person to mess with. My evidence, just 5 minutes ago. Once Kyo and I walked back in; Shigure was in the kitchen brewing coffee. "M-Morning, Shigure", I said, really shy. He looked up and smiled as he saw me. "Oh, good morning wonderful Angel; a beautiful morning isn't it?!"

As then a book suddenly hit his face, when Yuki appeared beside me. "Stupid dog, some people are trying to sleep", he complained. Shigure then whimpered like a dog which made me giggle. Kyo rolled his eyes, heading to the fridge to get a carton of milk out. Not long afterwards, the girl... Tohru, I think it was. Walked down the stairs yawning, "morning everyone".

Shigure cheered up then went off again. "Oh, Tohru forgot breakfast again!"

Her eyes widen, "I-I'm sorry! I'll go and start now!" She then started cooking as Yuki glared at poor Shigure. "I-I... Can help if you like?" I spoke up, nervously. Tohru smiled, "oh, yes please!"

Together, we cooked breakfast for everyone. We all sat down on the dining table, eating rice balls other breakfast items. "So, it's your birthday on Valentine's Day, Angel?" Yuki questioned who is sat beside Tohru, talking between bites of his breakfast. I nodded, taking a bite from a rice ball. "You and Kyo were up early. I hope you were behaving", Shigure spoke up.

"It's none of your business!" Kyo shouted, startling me a bit. He saw and whispered to me, "sorry..."

"Karate practice", I answered Shigure. Suddenly, the strange man went off, "they already act like a married couple-"Another book hit his face, thanks to Yuki; who was still eating his breakfast quietly. While Kyo and I are bright red in embarrassment; we both looked at each over ad looked away straight away.

"I... I got some homework to do", Kyo stood up and left to his room. "But didn't he finish it already?" Tohru mumbled to Yuki, confused.

*Oh dear...*

**Naturegirl360: Yay! Some more special time with Angel and Kyo!**

**Kyo: Don't you have something else to do?!**

**Angel: *Nervous* Kyo...**

**Kyo: *Storms off***

**Naturegirl360: (0-0) ... O. K, anyway guys. Please leave a review and I hope to see you guys soon next time. I promise to update soon, but like I said earlier. I am really busy with my life I the real world. So, see yah!**

**Naturegirl360 out!**


End file.
